i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry B.
Harry B. is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Egypt, I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Popularity Contest (lost) 21 Flags (won) Contestant Gameplay Harry B. was originally one of the more active members of the Sphinx tribe and was a part of the majority alliance formed amongst the men of the tribe. However, after the first challenge his activity severely decreased to the point he decided to voluntarily walk from the game since his real life was becoming too busy to continue playing. The hosts respected his decision and allowed him to walk while having his torch snuffed. Because he walked he was ineligible to return on the Mummy tribe. Voting History I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (lost) Gift Grabbing Galore (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Complicated Quad (won) Spamming for Days (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Majority Rules (won) Fallen Comrades (lost) Contestant Gameplay Harry B. was one of the contestants brought back from Egypt as he had walked from the game his first time around due to personal reasons in real life preventing him from focusing on the game. He immediately came into the game and formed a strong bond with returning fail Kyle, together the duo formed the majority Fails active alliance that eliminated Spicoli. But, they hit a small rough patch when Renny flipped on them to eliminate Adrian over Michael. The duo believed it was Tiffany's doing, but it was actually Renny and they planned to eliminate her next chance they got. However, they won out to the merge and went in at a 6-4 numerical advantage over the Fans. From there, Harry B. stuck with Kyle, and with the additions of Tiffany, Nick, and occasionally Jacob, he remained in voting majority and even won the Majority Rules competition. He then blindsided his longtime ally Kyle in the Final 6 because he saw him as he most dangerous competitor moving forward, however karma came back to get him as he was eliminated at the next tribal council when the others recognized that his strong social game would take him to victory. Harry B. was voted out in a 2-2-1*, 2-1 revote over Nick and became the 6th Jury Member. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) All Mighty Sumo Push! (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (lost) Memory Lane (lost) Jigsaw Puzzle Race (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Tower Building Blocks (lost) Contestant Gameplay After his standout social performance in India, Harry B. was a perfect choice to bring back as a member of the All Star cast. Harry B. was drafted with Bob's 6th pick, and the 12th overall pick, of the draft and was a member of the stronger Team Bob to start the game. Early on Harry B. was cruising through the first four eliminations as his tribe only had to eliminate the inactive Sam. After the swap, Harry B. remained on Otok and was in majority and decided to blindside his old India ally, Nick, since he knew he'd be a threat moving forward. Following that, Harry B. was also one of the members who voted out Kyle, another India alumni, since he knew how dangerous he was in challenges and how he could reach the end by being a nice guy. Once the merge hit, Harry B.'s luck soured as the Otok group was not a unified group and Harry B. could do nothing but watch as his other allies were eliminated one, by one, by one, by one until he was the last post-swap Otok member remaining. Realizing how powerless he was, Harry B. used his social charm to convince the remaining Fuerza members that they were bigger threats then he was and he got them to turn on one another. Harry B. successfully eliminated Tim, Hufus, and Cole while making a Final 3 deal with Josh and Pika, and a Final 2 deal with Josh since he was Harry B.'s biggest help in eliminating the other Fuerza members. However, Pika managed to win the final immunity challenge and chose to eliminate Harry B. as he was the nicer person compared to Josh, and had more friends on the jury due to his allies' early merge eliminations. Harry B. gave his jury vote to Josh as he felt he played the better game and also because Pika voted him out. Also, due to his underdog persona Harry B. was awarded Hero of the Season. Voting History Harry B. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants